Kenshin's Romeo and Kaoru's Juliet
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: What happens when Kaoru comes back to the dojo only to hear Kenshin singing?


Hello everyone, Dragonlover71491 here with my first Rurouni Kenshin story: a one-shot songfic!

This is a Kenshin and Kaoru pairing. K/K FOREVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rurouni Kenshin, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. The song "Juliet" is property of LMNT, not me.

Sum: What happens when Kaoru comes back to the dojo only to hear Kenshin singing?

"Kenshin's Romeo and Kaoru's Juliet"

The day was just barely starting, but already Kaoru was chasing Yahiko around the yard, bokken in hand.

"Yahiko! Just you wait until I catch you, I'm going to make you sorry!" She screamed, fire in her eyes!

"Yeah right! Like you can catch me, Ugly!"

Kenshin just smiled and shook his head at their antics, used to the routine by now. He scrubbed at one of Kaoru's training gis, making it squeaky clean. He glanced over at Kaoru as she pounded the daylights out of her student. He sighed dreamily as he watched her, gazing at the way her hair whipped around her like a snake.

'_She's so radiant when she's angry. I just don't think so when I'm on the receiving end._'

As Kaoru left Yahiko in a state of pain, she smiled at Kenshin as he continued on the laundry. She then went to her room, bokken in hand. She soon came back out with her knapsack and her wooden sword.

"Miss Kaoru, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out for training today Kenshin."

"Oh really?"

She then left with a smile on her face, leaving the rurouni to the chores. Yahiko soon left as well, having work to do at the Akabeko, leaving Kenshin all on his lonesome. So Kenshin breezed through all his chores at a steady pace, finishing the laundry, cleaning the dojo floors, and getting the groceries for dinner.

'_I still have an hour before Kaoru returns, time to take a bath._' He thought contentedly, grabbing what he needed before heading to the bathhouse.

As he scrubbed himself down, he started humming a little tune to himself, a little ditty about his feelings for a certain kendo teacher.

'_I feel so carefree today! Singing couldn't possibly mess it up._' He thought, sinking into the tub.

**Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you dance**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

'**Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin'to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

At that moment, Kaoru came in through the gates, a smile plastered on her face.

'_That was great, and I got home early! I wonder if Kenshin has started on lunch yet?_'

As she came closer to the dojo, she could hear a faint humming coming from the bathhouse. The closer she got, the louder it seemed to get. She placed a hand over her mouth as she recognized the voice.

'_Kenshin._'

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying**

**Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

'**Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin'to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin'to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**You don't have to say forever**

**For us to hang together**

**So hear me when I say**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

'_I should really consider a singing career. But this would be really embarrassing if Kaoru heard me._'

As he exited the bathhouse after changing into his clothes, he caught sight of Kaoru staring at him.

'_Oh boy, this is bad!_'

"Kenshin…that was…"

"Miss Kaoru I can explain, that I can."

"That was…beautiful."

"Huh?"

She embraced him passionately before he could comprehend what was happening to him. Kaoru pressed a kiss to his cheek as he blushed from the close contact. She nuzzled his shoulder lovingly before gazing into his eyes.

"Kenshin…was that meant for me?"

He blushed in response and tried to speak but he was tongue-tied, so a quick nod was his answer. At that Kaoru kissed him, not caring for her bold actions. Kenshin blushed for a second before responding to her, returning the kiss with added zest. Before either knew it, they were in her room, on her futon, letting themselves become lost in their passion. Kaoru groaned heatedly as she felt her beloved nipping her neck as he slipped his hand into her gi, rubbing the heated skin as she clawed at his back. He threw her gi to the side before slipping his tongue into her mouth, further claiming her as his and his alone. Kaoru was too preoccupied to notice his clever fingers making quick work of the knot at her waist. Just as Kenshin was about to remove her hakama, he pulled back and grinned mischievously.

"Does this mean you'll be my Juliet?"

She giggled before she pulled him back on top of her.

"Only if you'll be my Romeo."

And let's just give them some privacy…for now.

Dragonlover71491: Reviews are welcome!


End file.
